nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 89:Hectic VS Cydik
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 of the most elite cyberhogs there are! Cydik, the mechanical genius who has created many scientific marvels! and Hectic, the undefeated cyberhog who has beaten 2 opponent already this season! Which of these 2 cyberhogs will reign supreme as the strongest cyberhog on the wiki? Will it be Cydik, the man who coded Rosa, created an infinite backpack, and uses techno blades? Or will Hectic remain undefeated? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Cydik's Lab Time:Noon Cydik was working on his latest project when Hectic stumbled in and said "Nice place you got here". Cydik looked at him and said "How did you get in"? "Leave now or I'll destroy you"! Then Hectic said "Calm down dude". "I'm just wandering around". Then Cydik put on his backpack and summoned his techno blade. "I'm gonna count from 5". "If you're still here when I'm done, I'll kill you". Then Hectic glared at Cydik and said "I don't fear you". Then Cydik said "Five". Then Hectic took his fighting stance. "Four". said Cydik as he summoned a second techno blade in his other hand. Then Hectic cracked his knuckles and said "You still don't scare me". Then Cydik said "Three". Hectic still glared at Cydik and said "Are you really gonna make such a big deal out of this"? Then Cydik said "Two". Then Hectic put his hands up and said "Alright then, I guess you really wanna fight then". Then Cydik said "One". Then Hectic created a dark blade and said "Let's go Einstein". Then Cydik snarled and said "I gave you a chance to leave and live". Then Cydik took his stance and said "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way". CAN CYDIK BREAK HECTIC'S STREAK? WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT! Cydik slashed at Hectic and Hectic slashed at Cydik. Their attacks cancelled out and they both jumpd backwards before Cydik said "You're pretty good". Then Hectic said "Flattery won't make me pound your face in any less". Then Hectic blasted Cydik back through a wall and flew after him. Cydik saw Hectic coming and moved out of the way, causing Hectic to fly into a wall and get knocked over. Then Cydik shot a bolt of techno energy and blasted Hectic's left arm, frying the circuits. Then Hectic said "Ouch, that actually hurt a bit". Then Hectic shot his grappling hook hand out and it grabbed Cydik and pulled him in for a giant MK-style uppercut that sent Cydik flying through the roof of his lab and outside to the streets. Hectic flew up and fixed his circuits as he landed. Then Hectic said "This fight is quite far from being over". Then Cydik entered techno form and said "Quite correct my friend". Then Cydik punched Hectic and actually hurt him before he kicked him in the chest and sent Hectic into another building. Cydik walked inside and said "Having a rough time"? Then Hectic got up and looked pissed. Then he said "Maybe, but now I'M gonna have some fun destroying you"! Hectic's eyes turned yellow and he began to laugh evilly. Then Cydik said "If you think a mental breakdown will stop me, then you really are an idiot". Then Cydik punched Hectic square in the chest. But it had no effect. Then Hectic punched Cydik in the face and knocked him flying back outside as energy began to radiate out of Hectic's body. Then he said "Do you fear me foolish scientist"? ''Then Cydik got back up and was injured a bit. Then Cydik said "You are quite an interesting specimen". Then Hectic punched him in the face before kicking him into the sky and teleporting up into the sky to elbow him back down. Cydik was nearly dead and Hectic landed right on him and put his foot on Cydik's throat. ''"Looks like you're having quite the bad time there friend". said Hectic. Then Cydik turned techno 2 and blasted Hectic off. Then Cydik said "Foolish mechanical monster, I am of the scientific minds that created one of your kind". "I know every input slot you have and I won't hesitate to dismantle you and melt you down for spare parts"! Then Hectic seemed to return to normal as he glowed white. "Thanks for enlightening me". said Hectic as entered his enlightened form! Then Cydik said "So you can glow white"? "Big deal". Then Cydik summoned his dual techno blades and said "I'll still slice you apart". Then Hectic said "Hmph". "If you think I'm just a stepping stone for your legacy, then you'd better watch that first step". Then Hectic created another dark blade and said "Because it's a doozy". Then they both slashed at each other, but Hectic landed his slash and sliced Cydik's chest. Cydik looked pissed off and kicked Hectic flying back through a wall before running over and punching Hectic in the face through the wall. However, as they went through the wall, Hectic grabbed Cydik and flipped him over his head, causing Cydik to crash headfirst into the ground. Then Hectic punched Cydik so hard in the face, he lost his techno 2 form! Then Hectic lifted him into the air and punched him dead in the face, sending him flying across the city. Then Hectic fired plasma shots at Cydik, which hit him and almost killed him. Hectic flew over and stepped on Cydik's chest. Then he said "Now to finish you off". Then Cydik said "Hmph". "You've brought this on yourself". Then Cydik summoned his techno armor and the armor itself smacked Hectic flying back. Then Cydik said "I will finish you off in a matter of seconds now". Then Hectic punched Cydik in the gut and kicked the armor flying into the distance. Then Hectic slammed a telephone pole into Cydik's face and knocked him flying into a car. Then Hectic said "Do NOT assume your victory". Then Cydik came out, bleeding. He then said "I'm through playing around". "No... more... MERCY"! yelled Cydik as he entered techno 3 and Hectic just looked at him. Then Hectic said "Are you out of hairstyles yet"? Then he flew over and punched Cydik in the face, only stunning him. Then Hectic kicked him in the gut and punched him flying through a building, causing it to crumble. Then Hectic said "Let's see how you like this". Then Hectic teleported next to Cydik as he stood up. Then Hectic prepared the Fist of Wrath as Cydik turned to look at him. Then Cydik jumped backwards as Hectic threw the punch, causing it to miss. Then Cydik landed in front of Hectic and kicked him in the chest before he kicked him into the sky and pulled a RPG out of his backpack. He fired a rocket that hit Hectic in the face at nearly point-blank distance. Hectic looked hurt badly. Then Cydik impaled him with a techno blade and said "Heads, I win". Then Hectic impaled Cydik with a dark blade and said "Tails, you lose". Then Cydik stumbled backwards as Hectic fell limp on the ground. Then Cydik said "You little piece of shit". Then a bright light shined on Hectic as he stood back up. Cydik was speechless as Hectic glared at him. "Ready for the final round"? Then Hectic punched Cydik in the face and knocked him flying through the air and into a boulder. Then Hectic flew over and kicked Cydik in the chest and broke through the boulder and they tumbled down into some underground ruins. Then Hectic said "Still alive huh"? Then Cydik coughed up some blood and said in a meek voice "What the hell are you"? Then Hectic laughed and said "I'm a Cyberhog that wasn't created by your hands". Then Hectic said "You don't stand too much more of a chance now". Then Cydik called in his techno armor and he equipped it. Then he said "I may not have too much strength left, but this suit will finish you off". Then Hectic said "If you really think so, then why don't you show me how strong that trash can is"? Then Hectic punched the armor and it did almost nothing. Then Cydik laughed and said "Now I can fight you as an equal"! Then Cydik punched Hectic and knocked him through a wall. Then he blasted a techno laser and blasted Hectic through 4 more walls. Cydik began to walk over while Hectic looked more and more pissed off. Then Hectic said "You've just made your final mistake, asshole". Then Cydik rushed forward as Hectic prepared God's Fist of Wrath. Then, just as Cydik prepared his slash, Hectic smacked Cydik square in his chest with the punch! The resulting explosion knocked Hectic back and knocked Cydik out of his armor. Then Hectic managed to regain his footing and he said "Here it comes". Then he flew over at speeds going beyond the speed of light times 25,000 and he kicked Cydik in the chest, making a gaping hole in Cydik's chest. Then Hectic grabbed Cydik by the throat and said "You are finished". However, the techno armor suddenly grabbed Hectic from behind and made him drop Cydik. Hectic thrashed and thrashed as Cydik managed to stand back up. Then Cydik said "Now I have you right where I want you". Then Cydik created a techno blade and said "Goodnight". Then he slashed at Hectic, but Hectic moved his head, causing the blade to slash the techno armor, searing it and making it drop Hectic. Then Hectic kicked the techno blade out of Cydik's hand and then he turned and stuck a dark blade through the crack in the techno armor, causing it to explode. Then he kicked Cydik into the air and teleported up holding a dark blade. Then he stuck the blade in Cydik's throat as Cydik came up. Then he slammed Cydik back down with the blade still in his throat! Then Hectic walked away and said "Nailed it". KO! Reasoning: Now this was very close. But there is 1 very good reason Hectic won. As for what that reason is, we'll get to that in a bit. First, let's explain how they stack up compared to each other. Base Hectic < Base Cydik Highlight Hectic > Base Cydik Highlight Hectic = Techno Cydik Dim Corruption Hectic > Techno Cydik Dim Corruption = Techno 2 Cydik Corrupted > Techno 2 Corrupted < Techno 3 Enlightment = Techno 3 Enlightment < Techno 3 + Techno Armor Celestial God = Techno 3 + Techno Armor Now in detail, starting with strength. Cydik hasn't shown any true strength feats. However, Hectic can break planets with his Fist of Wrath. Giving the strength advantage to Hectic. Now lets go to speed. Cydik moves as fast as a bullet train while Hectic moves at the speed of light. Plus the techno armor weighs Cydik down quite a bit. While Hectic continues to SPEED UP. Giving Hectic this advantage too. Now for durability. Hectic has survived being impaled, shocked, burnt, drowned, and even being shot with plasma. Cydik has already been 1 shotted by a single punch before. Clear difference, right? Even with the techno armor, it doesn't heal Cydik's wounds. An injured Cydik wouldn't be able to use it to it's full potential. Plus he'd be easier to rip out of it. So durability goes to Hectic. Now lets look at intelligence. Hectic isn't stupid, but Cydik's a fucking genius. Average Intelligence < Genius Intelligence So this goes to Cydik. And last, skill. Hectic has been fighting for a while now. Cydik also has fought for a while too. But in all honesty, Hectic's battles tend to lead to him winning. And TBH, Cydik's fight record is TERRIBLE. He's lost every fight he's been in except for maybe 2 total. So now, let's put all of this together. Hectic- Has the strength, speed, durability, and skill advantage. Cydik- Has the intelligence advantage. Now then, here's the final nail in Cydik's coffin. The same thing that beat Joshua, Hectic's Celestial God Form. Even with the techno armor, Cydik can't kill a god. Nor can he take many hits from 1 either. This was a smart mortal fighting a powerful god. The smart mortal, Cydik, puts up 1 HELL of a fight. But the powerful god, Hectic, still beats him in the end. Cydik tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it didn't even matter. The Winner Is: Hectic (3 WINS IN A ROW!) (CONGRATULATIONS NOAH!) NEXT TIME We have... THE FUCKING SEASON 9 FINALE! But first, we have a special fight that only comes around once a season. So THAT'S next, then it's the finale. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights